imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagine Project:Policy
Here at the Online RPG Wiki, we enjoy having a good time. But there are also rules that everyone must follow. RPG Rules While the regulations of RPG's are set and maintained by the creator of that specific RP, there are a few guidelines which must be followed on all RPG's. Approval Before you can create an RPG you must be 'approved'. Read more here. Maintain acceptable quality This means put some effort into what you write, don't just write something down half assed and say "good enough". This goes for spelling and grammar as well, were not asking you guys to write perfectly but at least make sure its readable. We don't really mind if you use British or American spellings, but try to stay consistent. Write original content This one is pretty self explanatory, you wouldn't want someone ripping off your wok so don't do it to others. While you can make fanfiction RPG's on say halo or lord of the rings, you can't rip off another users works unless you have explicit authorisation from them to do so. Ask permission before editing someone else's articles Same the last rule, don't do what you wouldn't want people to do to you. Don't be overwhelmingly offensive Most good storylines have at least some dirt to them, but try to keep a lid on it. Sex, drugs, violence, gore, racism, sexism, profanity, etc should be used with caution. This means no pornographic content or links to it. Community Rules 1. Preferably no talk of religion or politics, but as long as it is not an argument it is ok 2. No swearing in informative matters, if your character in an RPG needs to curse inorder to emphasis an ingame point, thats all good. But say your the GM, and your RPG blog looks somehting like this: "Welcome to my fuckin awesome RP, go make a fuckin character and play the game", thats not allowed. Swearing can be used in a quoting or ingame manner (where it makes sence of course) but even then, try and keep it to a minimum, and if the RP your playing has rules against swearing, you are not allowed to swear at all in it. On chat please keep swearing to a minium, the occasinal curse is allowed but dont go dropping large amounts of F bombs in single sentences. 3. Please respect fellow users. Please do not insult them 4. If you are banned please do not create another account. 5. No MARY SUES!!!!! 6. No vandalism! Please do not delete page content. 7. Please do not comment on other users spelling, etc. Chat Rules 1: Private Messages are to be private and not shared with anyone, any sharing of PM messages will be a kick or an instant week or longer ban. 2: Be nice and respectful to all users, treat others the way you would like to be treated. 3: RPs on chat is ok, but if someone asks you to stop, then you must kindly stop, if you haven't stopped yet, an Administrator or Mod will ask you to stop, any continue of RPing after being asked to stop, will result in either a kick or 1 day ban from chat. 4: Have fun and enjoy your time on chat. No hate Sexism, racism, ageism, stereotyping, whatever. We don't want it. Just be cool to people. No trolling, flaming, spamming etc. Taking things too far will only end badly for you. Punishments The administrative staff will deal with each instance as they deem fit, but for the most part you'll see something like this: *Minor offense: Usually results in a warning. *Less minor offense: Possibly another warning, 1-3 day ban common *Major offense: Ban ranging from a week to a month. *Unforgivable offense: Ban ranging from 6 months to permanent. Is reserved only for the worst crimes such as mass troll attacks, posting pornographic content or doing a large number of lesser offences after being warned. Additionally, repeat offenses as well as frequent offenses will be punished more severely. A minor offense that may have initially received a warning may earn a month long ban if repeated frequently enough. Agreement If you agree with these rules, please sign your name here. Category:Policy Category:Browse